Finding a Doctor
by panda4488
Summary: Astra and the Doctor were best friends ever since they were little. But when the Time War begins, Astra finds herself stealing a vortex manipulator at the same time that the Doctor goes to end the Time War. When Astra steals the vortex manipulator she manages to get shot before she ends up in London as she regenerates. Will she be able to find the Doctor again?
1. Prologue

Hello! This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, so please go easy on me. I hope you like the prologue and hopefully the first chapter will be up soon!

* * *

Explosions were everywhere as I ran. The sound of the Daleks yelling 'EXTERMINATE' filled my ears. I knew I couldn't run forever, but I had to try, at least until I found him.

"Astra!" I heard someone call me, their voice so loud it was as if they were standing right next to me. I stopped running and frantically looked around for the voice. I knew who it was, his voice was recognizable anywhere.

"Doctor? Where are you?" I shouted. I saw the familiar face next to his TARDIS and I ran towards him. "What are you doing?" I asked as the Dalek ships continued to hover above Gallifrey.

"I have something important to do, but I'm coming back for you alright?" he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I looked into the eyes of my best friend and began to worry.

"Where are you going?" I asked, trying to ignore the sting of the cuts and bruises on my body from fighting. The Doctor hesitated before answering.

"I just need to finish something, don't worry." He assured, but I couldn't help but get a bad feeling in my gut. I nodded and he quickly kissed my forehead before disappearing into his TARDIS and flying off into time and space. I sighed and began to make my way to one of the buildings where the other Time Lords kept hidden weapons. I quickly snuck in and made my way to the back, my mind and hearts racing.

I stopped at a cabinet and started searching through drawers, finally finding what I needed. I pulled out a vortex manipulator and began putting coordinates. I had to find the Doctor; he couldn't be alone right now. It was too dangerous.

Just as I was almost done putting in the coordinates I heard a crash near the doors, and I knew that I had been found out. I started to panic; my hand started shaking as I looked up while still entering coordinates.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open and I heard someone shoot and quickly felt pain in my side. I quickly activated the vortex manipulator, feeling the slight nausea of traveling through the vortex.

When I finally looked around to see where I was I almost immediately recognized the planet; Earth. Tall buildings surrounded me as humans walked along the sidewalks. I sighed and looked down at the vortex manipulator to see it slightly smoking and quickly took it off my wrist, but kept it in my hand. I quickly approached one of the humans, not caring that I was covered in cuts and bruises or that my brown hair probably looked like a bird's nest, or even that I was bleeding from getting shot. "Excuse me, what's the date?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"Um, it's the 23rd of April, 2006." He said hesitantly. "Are you alright?" he asked. I waved him off and quickly made my way to a secluded place of the city.

I picked up that it was London from the accents I could hear. I groaned, half from pain and half from annoyance. I was Astra, an 854 year old Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey, and I was stuck in London 2006, all alone without any way to get back to home. And to top it off, I could feel the regeneration energy building up inside me. I sighed and threw my head back as I regenerated.


	2. Do I know you?

**_Hello! I would like to thank sashazh for favorting my story! I'm glad to know that you like it :) Well, here's chapter one! Let me know what you think and I hope you like it!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Do I know you?**

I opened my eyes as I felt the regeneration process stop and looked around quickly, sighing in relief to see that no one had seen me regenerate. I brought my hands up to my face.

"Alright, nose feels normal. Oh, nice cheekbones." I said to myself as I felt around my face. My hands moved to my hair, which was now a dark black and went to the middle of my back and had slight curls in it. I looked down at my body to see that I have gotten a bit thinner, but not by much and to have quite a few curves. "Alright, not that bad. Oh, different voice. Hello, hello." I said, testing the different ranges of my voice. I felt a slight pain go through me before I breathed out regeneration energy. I stumbled a bit before I heard the vortex manipulator beep in my hands.

I looked down at it confused; it wasn't supposed to do that. I felt it heat up and I dropped it in surprise. It started to smoke and I quickly stomped on it, preventing any fire. "Stupid thing," I mumbled. I crossed my arms and left the manipulator there as I walked back to the city. I kept my head down as I thought to myself.

_How was I going to live? How was I going to settle down and live like a human? Where was I going to live? What am I going to do?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose and thoughts began to fill my head. _There was no way that anyone was going to survive the war. Time Lords and Daleks have probably killed each other before letting the other win. No one survived._ I shook my head and tried to dismiss the thought, but they kept bouncing around in my head. I closed my eyes when I felt tears prick at them and quickly made my way to a nearby diner.

I walked up to the cashier and took a deep breath before asking her a question. "Excuse me," the cashier looked up at me. "Do you have any job openings?"

**~~~~1 year later~~~**

"See you tomorrow, Meg." I shouted over my shoulder to my co-worker as I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the door.

"Bye, Astra!" she yelled back. I walked out the door and began making my way to my flat. Let me explain what happened over the past year. It turns out that the diner did have an opening, and I continue to work there to this day. I couldn't motivate myself to go anywhere else. I managed to afford my own flat after getting a loan from the bank, which I have successfully paid off, and to anyone who sees me I'm just another human.

But I'm not. I'm still Astra the Time Lady, but now I'm Astra the _Last_ Time Lady. I've come to accept the fact that everyone I knew has died from the Time War. I try not to let it get to me, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't. I hadn't made any good friends while I was here, the only one I could consider my friend was Meg, who was the cashier I met my first day here.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard an ad from the inside of a bar. I looked at it and shook my head.

_"The fat just walks away," _I heard. I narrowed my eyes at the television and continued my walk. There was something abnormal about that diet pill. I couldn't help but let my curiosity wander and I quickened my pace to the flat.

I quickly unlocked the door and headed straight to my bedroom, and began changing out of my work clothes. I put on a blue tang top with a brown jacket over it, kept my boot-cut jeans on and quickly slipped on my favorite pair of converse shoes. I walked over to the mirror and let my long, black hair out of the pony tail and ran a brush through it quickly. I looked myself over and stared at my eyes for a minute. When I first saw my eyes, I was a bit surprised to see that they were a striking light blue.

I sighed and quickly left my flat, locking the door behind me and began making my way through London, towards the Adipose Industry Headquarters. Once I reached the building I made my way to the back and luckily found a door that was left unlocked.

I silently made my way to the lift, noticing that the lobby was empty and made a mental note about it. I pressed the button on the inside of the lift without paying attention to the number of the floor. I quietly stepped out of the lift and examined the floor. It seemed fairly normal; the room was filled with cubicles and a large office at the back of the room. I walked towards one of the cubicles and began searching through it, not finding anything too unusual in the desk when I heard the lift 'ding' and I quickly ducked behind the wall of the cubical as the doors opened.

As I heard footsteps walk through the door, I felt the familiar sense of another Time Lord. My hearts began beating faster. I slowly got to my feet and looked over the wall, but jumped in surprise when I saw a man looking over it as well. I quickly made my way to the other side of the wall, keeping my distance from him as I quickly examined him.

He wore a brown pinstripe suit with a pair on high top converse shoes. I noticed that he towered over my frame. I looked up at his face and my eyes locked onto his eyes; blue clashed with brown. I felt like I knew this man, something in his eyes were too familiar. As I opened my mouth to speak, his voice cut me off.

"Do I know you?"


	3. Just Me and You

**Hey! I want to thank all you wonderful people for following and favoriting my story! I'm so happy to know that you all love it so much :D**

**To the guest who reviewed on my last chapter: I'll take you up on that offer of cookies to write faster ;) I'm glad you like my story! Hope you like the new chapter! I have a feeling you're gonna like the ending as well ;)**

**So I have a question for all you readers, do you want Astra and the Doctor to have a romantic relationship or have them just stay best friends? I have a couple of ideas that would work for both them staying friends or them having a romantic relationship so let me know what you think!**

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Just Me and You**

I stared at the man for a moment before shaking my head. "I don't believe so. I would've remembered if we had met." I said crossing my arms. The man smirked to himself a bit.

"Why? Because I'm just so handsome that you'd never forget me?" He asked. I felt my eyebrow rise and a smirk of my own formed on my lips. _What a cheeky man,_ I thought to myself.

"I was going for the 'mentally scared for life'," I said, trying not to laugh. "And not in a good way," I added. I tried to ignore the little voice in my head, my instinct, which was telling me he was a Time Lord. The man laughed.

"Oh, I like you." He grinned and held out his hand for me to shake which I gladly put my hand to shake his and smiled at him. "I'm the Doctor."

My smiled faded as those three words left his mouth. I felt my hearts quicken and I retracted my hand from his. "The Doctor?" I asked making sure I heard him right.

He looked at me in slight concern, probably from my sudden change of mood. "Yes, the Doctor. Just the Doctor" he said. I stared at him and crossed my arms. So it was the Doctor; my Doctor. I couldn't describe what I was feeling, part of me wanted to jump into his arms and cry, and the other part wanted to jump for joy.

I bit my lip, thinking about how I should tell him who I am. After debating over what I should do in my head I realize that I was taking a while to respond and the Doctor was staring at me.

I shook my head slightly and felt the corners of my mouth lift up into a small smile. "Hello Doctor, I'm Astra." I said. I watched as his expression turned from shock, then doubt then realization. He grinned and pulled me into a bone crushing hug, which I immediately returned.

"Look at you, you've regenerated." He commented as he pulled away so I was arms length away from him. I laughed.

"Yeah, it's quite a difference. I can see I'm not the only one who has regenerated." I smiled at him, "Still not ginger I see." I teased. He pouted and lightly shoved my shoulder. I looked up at him seriously, "Doctor, what happened to the others?" I asked. "Please tell me you weren't the only one who survived."

I felt the tears form in my eyes as the Doctor's face fell. "Just me and you," he said grimly. I buried my face in my hands and tried to hold back the tears. Sure, I went on thinking that everyone had died, but seeing the Doctor gave me hope that other had survived with him.

I felt strong arms pull me in and I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting tears silently fall. At that moment, I couldn't help but feel relief flood through me. Even though we were the only Time Lords left, I knew that I wasn't alone anymore. I had the Doctor, and he had me. "Just me and you," I whispered. I took a deep breath and pulled away from his embrace and wiped my eyes. "Just like old times, Doctor and Astra against the world." I joked. The Doctor smiled and put his arm around me. Just as he was about to retort there was a crash from the floor above us. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his hand as we began running towards the lift. "Why is it that there's always trouble whenever we meet?" I asked, half-joking. He laughed and pressed the button for the roof when we got into the lift.

I opened my mouth to protest when he shushed me. "Don't argue I know what I'm doing." I rolled my eyes at him and stayed quiet. When the door to the lift opened the Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me out as he ran across the roof to a cleaners cradle. "Come on," he said when he saw the pointed look I was giving him.

I sighed and climbed into the cleaners cradle and watched as he got in and we began descending down the side of the building. When the cradle stopped we looked into the window to find Miss Foster's, the head of Adipose Industries, office. We ducked and the Doctor pulled out a stethoscope from his coat pocket and used it to listen to the office. He carefully looked up through the window, and I followed. My gaze fell on a ginger woman in a window on the opposite side of the office, who was staring at us.

The Doctor froze when he saw her, "Donna?" he mouthed.

She grinned and mouthed, "Doctor!" I looked at him in confusion, how did they know each other?

"But… What?" he asked, actually speaking, unlike Donna who was mouthing her words.

"OH. MY. GOD!" She exclaimed, grinning like mad.

"But how?" The Doctor asked. I stayed silent, my eyes going back and forth between Donna and the Doctor.

"It's me!" She exclaimed, pointing to herself.

"Yes, I can see that." He said, using gestures to help make what he was saying clear to Donna.

"Oh, this is brilliant!" She grinned, holding both her thumbs up.

"What the hell are you doing there?" He asked pointing at her.

"I was looking for you!"

The Doctor pointed to himself, "What for?" Donna then began using various gestures to try to get the Doctor to understand her. I was completely lost through most of it, but the Doctor seemed to have known what she was saying. She gestured to Miss Foster and we both looked over, to see that she was standing with her arms crossed staring at us angrily, and the woman she had tied us was staring at us slightly bemused.

"Are we interrupting you?" Miss Foster said slightly sarcastically. I looked back at Donna and mouthed, "Run!" she nodded and ran off.

"Get them!" Miss Foster yelled. The Doctor took out his sonic and used it to lock the door before using to bring the cradle back up to the roof. We climbed out of it and ran to the stairs, figuring that Donna would be going up there. I kept my questions at bay, knowing that now wasn't the time for questions.

Donna and the Doctor met half was and they hugged each other tightly.

"Oh my god! I don't believe it! You're even wearing the same suit! Don't you ever change?" She demanded.

"Yeah, thanks Donna. Not right now," the Doctor said. Donna looked at me then the Doctor, waiting for him to introduce us. I shook my head at the Doctor and smiled at Donna.

"I'm Astra, the Doctor's friend." I said, holding my hand out to her.

"Donna Noble. He ruined my wedding," she smiled, shaking my hand. We all looked at each other when we heard Miss Foster's guards coming up the stairs and we started to sprint up back to the roof.

"Cos I thought, 'how do I find the Doctor?' And then I just thought, 'look for trouble and then he'll turn up!' So I looked everywhere- you name it! UFO sightings, crop circles, sea monsters. I looked and I found them all." She said following the Doctor as he ran back to the cradle and began to use his sonic on the controls.

"Don't forget about the bee's disappearing," I added.

She nodded and turned back to the Doctor, "Exactly! And I thought, 'he's connected.' Cos the thing is Doctor, I believe it all now. You opened my eyes. All those amazing things out there, I believe them all. Well, except for the replica of the Titanic fling over Buckingham Palace on Christmas Day. I mean, that's gotta be a hoax!" She exclaimed.

"I doubt it, knowing him he was there saving it from crashing into Buckingham Place." I said. The Doctor smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you mean about the bees disappearing?" He asked. Donna shrugged and followed him as he climbed back up into the cradle.

"I don't know. That's what it says on the internet." She exclaimed, watching as I climbed in after the Doctor. "Well, on the same site, there was all the conspiracy theories about Adipose Industries. And I thought, 'let's take a look!'" she exclaimed grinning.

"In you get!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Donna looked at the cleaner cradle, "What in that thing?"

"Yes, in that thing!" He said impatiently.

"But if we go down in that, they'll just call us back up again." She countered.

"No no no, cos I've locked the controls with a sonic cage. I'm the only one who can control it. Not unless she's got a sonic device of her own. Which is _very_ unlikely." He insisted. Donna climbed in and I sighed at the Doctor.

"Don't say that, you'll jinx us." I said. We looked up to see Miss Foster pointing a sonic pen at the controls, making the cradle fall down. "I told you!" I exclaimed. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and made the cradle stop, making us fall to the floor.

The Doctor got up and grinned, looking at the window. "Hold on, we can get in through the window!" he said, trying to use his sonic to open it. "Can't get it open!"

"We'll smash it then!" Donna and I exclaimed at the same time. I smiled slightly as Donna had a large wrench in her hand and began banging on the window, only to have nothing happen. I looked up at Miss Foster who was using her sonic to cut the cable. "Doctor, she's cutting the cable!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly the cable broke and half the cradle fell to the side. Donna and I screamed as we were flung over the side of the cradle and managed to hold on to the broken cable. "Astra!" he exclaimed from his spot on the cradle, holding on so he wouldn't fall as well.

"Doctor!" I yelled as Donna looked down and back up at the Doctor. Both of us were breathing heavily, and I put my hand over Donna's trying to make sure that her grip would stay until we were safe.

"Hold on!" He shouted. Donna gritted her teeth and I rolled my eyes.

"We ARE!" she yelled. The Doctor tried to pull up the cable but couldn't.

"Doctor!" I shouted as I felt my grip slip slightly. The Doctor pulled himself up to the other side of the cradle and pointed his sonic at Miss Foster's hand as she went to cut the other cable. Her sonic pen dropped from her hand and the Doctor caught it, and used it to successfully open the window. "We're gonna fall!" I reminded him.

"This is all your fault. I should've stayed at home" Donna shouted at the Doctor.

"I won't be a minute!" He promised as he climbed through the window. I bit my lip and closed my eyes as I felt my grip slip further.

Donna gasped, "You're slipping!" She stared at me with sad eyes before yelling back up, "Doctor! Hurry up, she's gonna fall!" I heard the window open next to our feet and at the same time I felt my hand slip from the cable. "No!" Donna screamed.

My hands slipped from the cables and I screamed as I began to fall to the ground, hoping that I would regenerate again.


	4. The End for Adipose Industries

**Chapter 3:**

I closed my eyes as I felt the wind blow through my hair as I fell. Everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. I heard the Doctor shout my name when I suddenly felt hands quickly catch me around by my forearms.

"I've got you!" He yelled down at me. I sighed in relief as he helped me into the window. I collapsed into his arms and hugged him tightly. "I've got you," he whispered as he held me.

"Oi, don't forget about me!" Donna yelled from outside and the Doctor quickly helped her into the office.

"I was right. Is it always like this with you?" she demanded. The Doctor grinned, "Oh yes! And off we go!" he exclaimed and we took off running again. Donna sent a sideways glance, looking for any signs that I was hurt. I grabbed Donna's hand as we ran and gave it a reassuring squeeze, letting her know I was alright.

We were stopped in the cubical area, where the Doctor and I had reunited, by Miss Foster and her bodyguards. "Well then," she said taking off her glasses. "At last" her smile was sickly sweet.

"Hello," Donna waved, slightly out of breath from the running.

"Nice to meet you, I'm the Doctor, and this is Astra," The Doctor greeted.

"And I'm Donna," she said with a fake smile

"Partners in crime, and evidently off worlders judging by your sonic technology," she said eyeing the Doctor.

"Oh yes, I've still got your sonic pen." The Doctor said, pulling out the pen from his pocket. "Nice, I like it"

"It's sleek. It's kind of sleek," I said looking at the sonic pen.

"Oh, it's definitely sleek." Donna agreed.

"Yeah, and if you were to sign your real name, that would be…?" The Doctor asked trailing off.

"Matron Cofelia of the Five Straighten Classbindi Nursery Fleet. Intergalactic Class," Miss Foster stated proudly.

"A wet nurse, using humans as surrogates," The Doctor stated.

"I've been employed by the Adiposian First Family to foster a new generation after their breeding planet was lost"

"What do you mean lost? How can you lose a planet?" I demanded narrowing my eyes at Miss Foster.

"Oh, politics are none of my concern. I'm just here to take care of the children on behalf of the parents" Miss Foster said smiling.

"What like an outer space super nanny?" Donna asked sarcastically. I smirked and bit my lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Yes, if you like," Miss Foster said, not quite catching Donna's sarcasm.

"So… so those little things, they're made out of fat yeah? But that woman, Stacey Campbell, there was nothing left of her." Donna said.

"In a time of crisis the Adipose can convert bone and hair and internal organs. Makes them a little bit sick, poor things" Miss Foster cooed.

"What about poor Stacey?" Donna demanded, stepping closer to Miss Foster.

"Seeding a level five planet is against galactic law," The Doctor said calmly. I looked at him and could see that he was trying not to snap at Miss Foster.

"Are you threatening me?" Miss Foster asked

"We're trying to help you, matron." I said. "Cos if you don't call this off, then we'll have to stop you." I warned

Miss Foster smirked, "I hardly think you can stop the bullets." The guards took aim at us.

"Stop, hold on, hold on. One more thing, before….dying." The Doctor said as we backed up from the guns. I tried to ignore the fact that the Doctor had pushed me behind him and watched as he pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Do you know what happens if you hold two identical sonic devices against each other?" he asked.

Miss Foster took a deep breath, "No."

"Nor me, let's find out!" The Doctor exclaimed before pushing the two sonic devices together, creating an awful high-pitched noise, causing the windows to smash. Donna and I winced as Miss Foster and her guards squirmed in pain at the noise. Donna pushed the Doctor and he stopped.

"Come on!" Donna exclaimed and the three of us began running down the corridor, following the Doctor as he approached the storage cupboard. He started throwing supplies out

"Well, that's one solution. Hide in a cupboard. I like it," Donna grinned. I rolled my eyes and squeezed pass the Doctor and went to the back of the supplies closet, and ripped the back off, revealing a green machine behind the wall.

"Still as feisty as ever," The Doctor grinned. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled.

"We're hacking into this thing because the Matron's got a computer core running through the center of the building. Triple dead lock, but now we've got her sonic pen." I said, turning to Donna as the Doctor pulled out Miss Foster's sonic and handed it to me.

"She's wired up the whole building; we need a bit of privacy." The Doctor said from next to me, holding two sparking plugs together, causing the electricity to fail. We heard lightning from above us and the guards screams shortly after. "Just enough to stop them. Why's she wired the whole tower block? What's it all for?" The Doctor question as he stood next to me while I tried to reroute the wires, looking though them.

"You look older," Donna said to the Doctor.

"Thanks," The Doctor said, I could hear the slight sarcasm in his voice.

"Who is she?" Donna whispered. I could feel both their gazes on me and I tried to focus on the wires.

"A friend. An old friend," the Doctor whispered back. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Have you not had any humans with you?" Donna asked almost with suspicion in her voice.

"Yup. I had this friend, Martha. Martha Jones, she was brilliant. And I destroyed her life." He said, "But she's fine. She's good. She gone" he said somewhat sadly.

"What about Rose?" Donna asked.

"Still lost," he said quickly. I quickly glanced up at the Doctor, seeing how sad he was about whoever Rose was. I looked down back at the wires, staying quiet. "I thought you were going to travel the world?" He asked.

"Easier said than done. It's like I had that one day with you and I was gonna change. I was gonna do so much. Then I woke up the next morning, same old life. It's like as if you were never there. And I tried. I did try, I went to Egypt. I was gonna go barefoot and everything. And then it's all bus trips and guidebooks and 'don't drink the water' and two weeks later you're back home. It's nothing like being with you. I must have been mad turning down that offer." Donna sighed.

"What offer?" The Doctor asked.

"To come with you," she said.

You'd come with us?" The Doctor asked. I smiled hearing 'us', knowing that he was already planning on taking me with him. _Just like old times_.

"Oh yes, please!" Donna exclaimed.  
"Right," The Doctor smirked. "What's it doing?" He asked me as the machine started beeping.

"She's started the program!" I exclaimed. "So far they're just losing weight. But the Matron has gone up to emergency pathogenesis." I said, looking up at the pair.

"That's when they convert…" Donna said looking a bit ill.

"Skeletons, organs, everything. A million people are gonna die." The Doctor said darkly. He started to help me work on the wires, both of us moving frantically.

"Gotta cancel the signal," I said to the Doctor. He pulled out a gold capsule, taking off one of the end. Revealing a chip inside.

"This contains the primary signal. If I can switch it off the fat goes back to being fat." He told Donna, passing me the capsule and I plugged it into the machine.

"She doubled it," I hissed, getting frustrated. "We need another capsule or they'll die!" I felt Donna place a hand on my shoulder and I turned to her. I felt myself grin as she held another capsule to me, and Donna mirrored my grin. I grabbed the capsule and quickly plugged it into the machine, and watched as it turned itself off. I looked back at the Doctor and Donna and we laughed, happy that we saved everyone.

Suddenly a loud horn sounded throughout the building. "What the hell was that?" Donna demanded. "Fine, when you say nursery you don't mean a creech in Notting Hill," Donna said rolling her eyes.

"Nursery ship," the Doctor said. The machine suddenly lit up and we turned to it. "Hang on, instructions from the Adiposian First Family," he said. The Doctor and I leaned in, listening to the family giving instructions.

"She's wired up the tower block to convert the levitation post." I said then gasped, "We've got to go, Miss Foster's in trouble." I exclaimed grabbing both the Doctor's and Donna's hands and we ran up to the roof, stopping near the edge.

We watched as the cute baby Adipose float up to their ships, "What are you going to do then, blow them up?" Donna asked staring up at the babies.

"They're just children. They can't help were they came from," I reasoned, glancing at Donna then the Doctor who nodded in agreement

"Oh, well that makes a change from last time," Donna said to the Doctor. I sent a worried glance at the Doctor and he glanced back before turning his attention to Donna. "That Martha must've done you good," she said.

"Yeah, she did. Yeah," the Doctor said nodding. "She fancied me," he said nonchalantly. I scoffed and Donna smirked.

"Mad Martha, that one. Blind Martha. Charity Martha," Donna smiled. I giggled behind my hand when the Doctor frowned at us. An Adipose waved at us as it was being beamed up and we waved back at them, "I'm waving at _fat_," Donna said.

"Actually as a diet plan, it sort of works." The Doctor said shrugging.

"There she is!" I exclaimed as Miss Foster floated up, stopping at the same height we were.

"Matron Cofelia, listen to me!" the Doctor exclaimed, trying to save her.

"Oh I don't think so Doctor. And if I ever see you again it'll be too soon," Miss Foster said smirking.

"Oh, why does no one ever listen?" The Doctor mumbled, "I'm trying to help! Just get across to the roof; can you shift the levitation beam?" He asked, yelling out to her.

Miss Foster scoffed, "What? So that you can arrest me?"

"Just listen, we saw the Adiposian instruction. They know it's a crime to breed on Earth," I started.

"So what's the one thing they want to get rid of? They accomplice," The Doctor finished. I noticed the look Donna gave the Doctor and me, but ignored it for now. We had to try to save Miss Foster.

"I'm much more than that! I'm the nanny to all these children!" She exclaimed, putting her arms up. I looked and noticed that she was the only one still in the air; all the babies were safely in the ship.

"Exactly! Mum and Dad have got the kids now; they don't need the nanny anymore!" The Doctor said trying to make her see the danger she was in. Suddenly the blue beam disappeared and Miss Foster fell down to the ground screaming. Donna buried her face in the Doctor's shoulder and I turned my head and closed my eyes.

We made our way down to the ground where there was an ambulance and police tape surrounding the street. I watched as the Doctor threw away the sonic pen, lost in thought.

"Oi, you three!" We turned and saw the journalist hopping towards us, still tied to the chair. "You're just mad. Do you hear me? Mad! And I'm gonna report you…. For madness!" She exclaimed before hopping away again.

"See, some people just can't take it." Donna said shaking her head, "But some people can." She said, smiling and grabbed my hand. "So then, TARDIS!" She grinned at the Doctor. "Come on!" She said dragging us. We followed the Doctor down and alley and Donna held me back slightly, "Astra, are you and him" she looked towards the Doctor, "Together?" she asked quietly.

I felt my eyes widened and looked towards the Doctor, who was still walking ahead of us and back at Donna. "He's my best friend," I said and shook my head. "We aren't together." I said, pushing away the sadness in my voice. I shook my head, I can't be thinking of the Doctor like that. We're just friends! I yelled in my head.

"That's my car!" Donna exclaimed as we reached the TARDIS. "That is like, destiny!" she opened up the back of her car, revealing multiple suit cases. "I've been ready for this. I packed ages ago, just in case! Cos I though, hot weather, cold weather, no weather! He goes anywhere!" She said and started to pile suitcases into the Doctor's and my hands. "I've got to be prepared!"

"You've got a hat box," the Doctor said slowly.

"Planet of the hats! I'm ready!" She exclaimed, pulling out the last suitcase and shutting the car. "I don't need injections do I? Cos you know like when you go to Cambodia, is there any of that? Cos my friend Vienna went to Bahrain and…" she trailed off, standing at the TARDIS door. I looked over at the Doctor, who was frowning.

"You're not saying much," I said concerned. I liked Donna, and I wanted her to come with the Doctor and I.

"No, it's just that," he paused. "It's a funnier life, in the TARDIS." He said.

Donna's grin faded and her face looked crestfallen, "You don't want me?" she asked sadly.

"He's not saying that, right Doctor?" I said looking at the Doctor.

"But you asked me!" she insisted, "Or would you two rather be alone?" she asked.

"No," the Doctor and I said at the same time. "Actually no," I said, not completely ready to face the fact that we _were_ alone now. The Doctor put Donna's stuff on the ground.

"The last time, with my friend Martha, like I said, it got complicated." He said. Donna nodded in understanding and I put my hand on his shoulder. "That was all my fault," he sighed. "I just want a mate," he said. Donna's expression changed from sad to horror.

"You just want _to _mate?" she asked.

"I just want _a_ mate!" The Doctor corrected. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing as Donna hid slightly behind the TARDIS door.

"Well you're not mating with me, sunshine!" she exclaimed

"_A_ mate! I want _a_ mate!" The Doctor exclaimed and started to turn red. I couldn't help myself, I burst out laughing.

"Just as well, cause I'm not having any of that nonsense! Cause I mean, you're just a long streak of... nothing! You know, alien nothing!" she exclaimed, ignoring my laughter.

"Well there we are then, OK." He said. Donna straightened her jacket and nodded.

Her face suddenly lit up, "I can come?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, course you can. Yeah," Donna squealed in excitement and started to run towards the Doctor, who had his arms open for a hug. Donna stopped and patted her pockets.

"Car keys, I've still got my mum's car keys!" she said and started to run towards the street. "I won't be a minute!" she yelled over her shoulder.

I regained my breath and started to help the Doctor take Donna's things inside the TARDIS.

"You haven't changed, you know. You're still the Astra I knew, except maybe a bit shorter." The Doctor said somewhat teasing. I shoved him lightly and smirked.

"You're still you, deep down. Even though it's a new man, you're still my Doctor," I said, putting the last of Donna's things in the TARDIS and walked over to the consul. "Even the TARDIS is different," I sighed. He walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"It's going to be alright, everything changes one way or another. But you've still got me," He said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his shoulder and he hugged me tightly.

"Off we go then!" I heard Donna exclaim as she entered the TARDIS. The Doctor and I pulled away, earning a look from Donna.

"Here it is, the TARDIS. Bigger on the inside than it is on the outside—" The Doctor explained.

"Oh, I know that bit," Donna injected. "Although frankly, you could turn the heat up." She said shivering.

"So, the whole wide universe," the Doctor said brushing Donna's comment off. "Where do you want to go?"

Donna smiled, "Oh, I know exactly where to go."

"Which is?" I asked, leaning against the console.

"Two and a half miles that way," she said. The Doctor looked at her with a puzzled expression before starting to fly the TARDIS in the direction Donna instructed. I stood with Donna against the railing, watching the Doctor fly.

The Doctor gave Donna the 'go ahead' look and she opened the door. I looked out and saw an old man with his telescope on a hill and Donna started to wave at him. He stared up at the TARDIS in amazement and happiness and I waved back, and the Doctor waved from his spot at the controls. I smiled as he did a cute little dance as we flew off into space and closed the doors.

"Where to next?" I asked, turning to face the Doctor and Donna with a grin.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy with final exams, which are finally done! And now it's summer so I'll have loads more time to write! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

So, did anyone notice that the Doctor didn't tell Astra that he was the one who ended the Time War from the last chapter? How do you think she's going to react when she finds out? What do you guys think of a romance between the Doctor and Astra?

Let me know what you think!

I think Donna and Astra are going to become fast friends, and I really do love Donna. She's one of my favorites. :)

I hoped you guys like this chapter and please Review! Until next time!


	5. Discussion Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Doctor Who except for Astra!**

**Chapter 4: Discussion Time**

I lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling on the bed in the room the TARDIS had made for me. The ceiling was filled with stars and a few planets, making it look like a window to outer space. I watched as a shooting star flew across the sky and closed my eyes, putting my arm over my forehead.

I had already changed out of my clothes and into my pajamas, which were cotton shorts and an over sized sweatshirt with a tang top under for when I got hot in the sweatshirt. I had taken a shower after Donna left the console room to look for her own, and the Doctor had said he needed to work on the TARDIS. I know he only works on the TARDIS when something troubles him, or when he has a lot on his mind but I decided to leave him to it. I could picture him in the console room now, fiddling with wires under the controls. His brows knit together and his lips pursed together as he concentrated.

I heard a soft knock on my door and I turned my head to look at the blue colored door. "Come in," I said feeling too lazy to get up and answer the door. The Doctor walked through the door, closing it behind him and smiled at me. I smiled and sat up, "Hey, what's up?" I asked.

The Doctor took a seat at the edge of my bed, "I wanted to talk. I have a couple of questions and I'm sure you have some too, and we didn't exactly have time to talk it over today." He said slightly rambling. I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and leaned against the headboard and sighed.

"You're right, I do have questions," I said pulling my knees to my chest. "You start." I said, wanting to hear what he had to ask first.

"How'd you escape the war? Last I saw you, you were fighting the Daleks." He said.

I sighed and bit my lip, "I stole a vortex manipulator. I was going to follow you; I couldn't let you go alone. Where ever it was that you were going to. But as I was putting in coordinates I was caught, and I guess I pressed something wrong because the manipulator brought me here in 2006. I reckon that I turned a few heads, with me being all bruised and scratched up, not to mention that I was shot before being teleported," I chuckled dryly. "I regenerated not long after arriving and the manipulator broke, leaving me stuck here."

"I've always told you vortex manipulators were rubbish ways of travel." He said poking me. I laughed and swatted his hand away.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it a million times already." I said rolling my eyes. "What was that important thing you had to do last time I saw you?" I asked. I immediately felt the Doctor tense and I saw his eyes flood with pain and guilt.

"I had escaped from being held prisoner with the help of a few friends. I had managed to get the Great Key of Rassilon," He sighed and ran his hand through his already messy hair. I felt my hearts quicken, having a feeling of where this was going. "I locked the Medusa Cascade and brought an end to the war. It's time locked. I've killed them all, and now we're alone." He said, his voice slightly cracking at the end. He kept his gaze away from mine and I moved closer to him and pulled his chin up gently so he was looking at me.

"You did what you had to do. I don't blame you for what you did." I said gently pulling him into a tight hug. I felt him hug me back, just as tight. I felt him bury his face into my shoulder and I rubbed his back gently, knowing that he hadn't had anyone to tell him that what he did was the right thing. Mainly because there just _wasn't _anyone who could tell him, until now.

He pulled back and sniffed, rubbing his face slightly before smiling weakly at me. I smiled back at him and he sighed. "Alright, so next question." He said changing the subject. "What have you been doing since you've been stuck here?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at the subject change, but let it slide. "I got a job at a coffee shop, and got my own flat. I was completely ordinary." I said somewhat bitterly. "There wasn't anything special about the year on my own." I shrugged.

The Doctor chuckled, "Well it's a good thing I'm here to take you back into the world of adventure then. Knowing you, you'd eventually die of boredom, just to regenerate again." He teased. I rolled my eyes and lightly shove him.

"You'd do the same, except you would be more dramatic about it." I laughed. The Doctor pouted, and I rolled my eyes. "Pouting gets you nowhere." I said in a mock scolding voice. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Doctor?" I asked my voice quiet.

"Hmm?" He hummed looking up at me. I bit my lip before replying.

"Remember the last time I saw you, and you said that you were going to come back for me. Were you really going to, or were you just saying that so I wouldn't freak out?" I asked keeping my gaze on the blue comforter I was sitting on. I heard the Doctor sigh.

"Astra," he started. "I planned on going back, I really did. I thought there would be some way around the Time Lock, but there wasn't. So I left, I'm sorry." He said while putting his hand on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"It's alright," I said. And it was alright. I knew that there wasn't a way he could have gone back for me, and I understood that. I sighed, "Remember when we were little, and my mum would bake all the time." I started.

"And we would steal some of whatever she was making and take it back to your room to eat." He said. I nodded and we burst out into laughter.

"Mum probably knew it was us the whole time," I said between laughter.

"Or that time we tried to build a tree house and we thought that we could do it by ourselves," he grinned. I giggled.

"I broke my arm cause you thought that you could catch me if I would jump out of the tree" I said pushing him slightly.

He laughed. "Remember when we went to that dance together and everyone thought we were together as dates."

I smiled at the memory. I was a brunette back then, and I had worn a dark blue dress that flowed out, mimicking the ocean waves. "We danced to almost all the songs; you were a terrible dancer." I laughed, "And then finally you managed to convince me to dance a slow song with you." I rolled my eyes.

He stood and held out his hand to me, "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"There's no music, Doctor." I replied. He smiled and lifted his sonic, pressing the button and suddenly music flowed through the room. I recognized the song, _Flightless Bird_ by Iron &Wine. It wasn't the song we danced to, because they didn't have Earth music on Gallifrey, but he knew that I loved the song. I laughed lightly and took his hand. He pulled me close to him and I rested my cheek on his shoulder, and he rested his on my head. My hand was held out with his other hand, and the other was on his shoulder next to my cheek. His hand was entwined with mine and the other rested on my waist.

"I'm glad you're here." He said quietly as we danced. It wasn't a formal dance, more so just us rocking back and forth on our feet.

I smiled, "I'm glad you're here too." I sighed, "I thought I was really alone. I'm glad to know I was wrong,"

"This is one thing I'm okay with being wrong about," he said. I laughed, knowing that the Doctor didn't like to be wrong. We stayed silent for the rest of the song, just enjoying the other's company. I thought back to what Donna asked me. Do I want to be with the Doctor in a romantic way? I don't know. He's been my best friend for so long, hell I was the godmother to most of his children. _But they're gone._ I reminded myself. That doesn't matter anymore; we won't ever see anyone from Gallifrey again. But did that mean I would allow myself to fall for the Doctor?

He still needs to heal from the destruction of our planet, and I know that I need to also. And I knew that we were in this together, but were we going to be together in a romantic way? I had no clue.

The Doctor had stop moving and I realized the song was over, "You should probably get some sleep. Who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow." He said pulling away. I sighed and nodded.

"Mystery is half the adventure after all," I said. "Goodnight Doctor," I said and kissed his cheek; hiding the slight blush on my cheeks when I realized what I did.

"Night Astra," he said and kissed my forehead softly and left the room. I sighed when the door closed and buried myself in my blankets. I let my mind wander; realizing I never asked him about who Rose was. I figured something had happened by how sad he sounded when he talked about her with Donna. Who was Rose? Was she just a friend or was she something more?

I sighed and shook the thought away. He'll tell me about Rose when he wants to. We're best friends after all, right?

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for taking a while updating; I was busy with final exams and family issues. But now it's summer and hopefully all the family drama is behind me now, so that means more writing! I hope you guys like this chapter. I wanted to have a part for the Doctor and Astra to catch up, but I didn't want her to know everything that happened for future reasons (Like Rose and the Master). I thought it was cute how they were dancing in her room together ^^ . Tell me what you guys think! And if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer them! Thank you and until next time!**


End file.
